hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Murder Mystery
Murder Mystery '''is a 16-player gamemode where every player is assigned one of three roles: Innocent (14 players), Detective (1 player), or Murderer (1 player). Each role has a different objective. '''Innocents '''must try to survive as long as possible without getting '''murdered. The Detective 'must find and shoot the Murderer with their bow. The '''Murderer '''must try to kill all of the other players without getting shot or running out of time. Gold randomly spawns around the map, and it can be used to earn certain items. Each person has a certain chance of being the Murderer or the Detective. These chances are shown in the waiting lobby. If the murderer died, the title and subtitle says: "YOU WIN!" and "The Murderer has been stopped!". Modes 'Classic In Classic Mode on Murder Mystery, players take on the role of Murderer, Detective, or Innocent. The Murderer must be sneaky and try to kill as many people as he can without being caught or killed. The Detective and Innocents must work together to protect each other and try to figure out who the murderer is. 'Assassins' Assassins is a mode that completely changes the core gameplay of Murder Mystery. In Assassins Mode, all players are Assassins and have a sword. After the start of the game, you'll receive a map-based Wanted Poster showing you who your target is. You must track and kill this player to earn points. If you successfully kill your bounty, you'll be assigned another one - just check the map again. (Your target's target will be passed on to you once you kill them). Watch out though - you are someone else's target and they will be trying to kill you. If your Assassin is near you, your 'heartbeat' will increase on-screen. You can kill your assassin, resulting in a new assassin. If you attack anyone other than your target or assassin, you will be stunned and unable to attack for several seconds. Be one of the last 2 players to survive to win. You will be given a random identity at the start of the game. The 16 identities include 8 girls (Tania, Simone, Alex, Vinny, Robyn, Dany, Sam and Eli) and 8 boys (Bruce, Bobby, Ben, Josh, Aaron, Tim, Connor and Nick). The player's real username will not be taken into consideration, neither will the player's skin's gender or species. 'Showdown' Players are divided into 2 teams - Sheriffs (Blue) and Outlaws (Red). Players have bows and can shoot other players (like other MM modes). When you kill an enemy team member your team gets +1 points. The person who is killed respawns elsewhere on the map after a few seconds. First team to 30 kills or the team with the most kills by the game's end wins. 'Infection' In Infection mode, there are 16 Survivors. After a few seconds, one of the Survivors is selected randomly and becomes Infected. Survivors have a Bow and arrow, Infected have swords. The Infected player must spread the infection by finding and killing any remaining survivors. Every time a Survivor is killed by an Infected, they respawn as an Infected - growing the Infected's numbers. If a Survivor kills an Infected, the Infected respawns somewhere on the map - the Infected don't stop coming. Infected move faster and jump higher than Survivors. They cannot throw their swords. Infected also have a green particle effect and the same skin. The Survivors bow has a cooldown, so be careful with those shots. All Survivors have helmets on to help differentiate (these have no gameplay effect). Most map features are still enabled, though some have been disabled or tweaked as they broke the game e.g Kali blessings and curses Gameplay Gold Gold is dispersed across the map during a game and can be used to purchase/activate various features on each map. Gold can also be used to buy: Bow/One Arrow '''(All maps): Costs 10 Gold (automatically given to the player when 10 Gold is acquired), used to shoot the Murderer and kill him/her. It costs 10 Gold to give a Bow and One Arrow. 'Bow/One Arrow '(Assassins Mode): Costs 5 Gold (automatically given to the player when 5 Gold is acquired), used to shoot your assassin or target and kill him/her. It costs 5 gold to give a Bow and One Arrow. Roles Most players are assigned this role. They must survive until the Murderer is killed or runs out of time. Innocents can collect gold, which can be used to buy certain things. Every thirty seconds an Innocent survives, they will gain 12 coins. If they shoot the Murderer with a bow and kill him/her, (number here) coins will be gained. If the murderer kills the innocent, the innocent lose the game. Find the bow for a chance to kill the Murderer. The Detective starts off with a bow and has unlimited arrows, unlike Innocent players. However, the bow has a short cooldown time before it can be used again. The Detective will gain 200 points if he/she kills the Murderer, and 100 points for each Innocent that is alive after the Murderer is killed. If the detective kills the murderer, the detective won the game. If the detective kills the innocent and murderer kills the detective, the detective lose the game The Murderer receives a knife. It can be used to kill innocents and detective, either by left clicking when they are within the knife's range or by right clicking and throwing the knife. The Murderer gains 100 points for each Innocent killed, and must kill all of the other players before the time runs out or he/she is shot with a bow. If the murderer kills all of innocents, the murderer won the game. Map Features Each map has unique features, some of them can be purchased/activated using Gold. You can find detailed information on each feature on the individual map pages . This video shows the unique feature of the map Ancient Tomb, which is an altar to Kali, a Hindu goddess. This altar to Kali works on a gift/reward system. The more gold you gift to the gods, the better chance you have of being blessed by Kali. This chance is indicated by the swirling smoke above the altar. Red is bad, Green is good while orange-yellow is "not bad". Identities In Assassins and Hardcore modes, skins and names are randomized to give them each a special description on their Assassin's kill contract. Instead of a player's real identity, one of the following is assigned to them: Aaron.png|Aaron Alex.png|Alex Ben.png|Ben Bobby.png|Bobby Bruce.png|Bruce Connor.png|Connor Dany.png|Dany Eli.png|Eli Josh.png|Josh Nick.png|Nick Robyn.png|Robyn Sam.png|Sam Simone.png|Simone Tania.png|Tania Tim.png|Tim Vinny.png|Vinny Maps Anicent Tomb.png|Ancient Tomb|link=Ancient Tomb (Murder Mystery) Mm archives.png|Archives|link=Archives (Murder Mystery) Cruise Ship.png|Cruise Ship|link=Cruise Ship (Murder Mystery) Gold Rush.png|Gold Rush|link=Gold Rush (Murder Mystery) Headquarters.png|Headquarters|link=Headquarters (Murder Mystery) Hollywood.png|Hollywood|link=Hollywood (Murder Mystery) Hypixel world.png|Hypixel World|link=Hypixel World (Murder Mystery) Library.png|Library|link=Library (Murder Mystery) Mountain.png|Mountain|link=Mountain (Murder Mystery) Towerfall.png|Towerfall|link=Towerfall (Murder Mystery) Transport V2.png|Transport V2|link=Transport V2 (Murder Mystery) San Peratico.png|Aquarium Aquarium-0.png|San Peratico Murder Mystery Shop Loot Chests Unlock new in-game cosmetics by opening Loot Chests. Loot Chests can contain Common, Rare, Epic or Legendary cosmetics. Loot chests can be purchased from the Hypixel Store. Projectile Trails Projectile Trails change your projectile particle trail effect. Victory Dances Victory Dances change the way that you celebrate when you win a game. Last Words Last Words change the words that display above your corpse on death. Knife Skins Kill Notes Kill notes are custom images which are displayed to players that you kill. Gestures A range of gesturesyou can use in-game by typing out /gesture to taunt other players. Quests & Challenges Sources *https://hypixel.net/threads/murder-mystery-v1-0-is-now-live.1347980/ *https://hypixel.net/threads/new-murder-mystery-mode-infection.1434820/ *https://hypixel.net/threads/murder-mystery-v1-1-mountain-map-showdown-mode-more.1455469/ *https://hypixel.net/threads/murder-mystery-new-cosmetics-achievements.1807502/ Category:Minigames Category:Murder Mystery